


Six Weeks

by chronicDevil (chronicAngel)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Game, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Newborn Children, POV Third Person, Parenthood, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicDevil
Summary: “Baby asleep?” He murmurs as she lays down, and she is too tired to jump but she is certainly startled. Dave obviously notices, laughing a little at her. She folds her glasses up and rests them on the end table, next to his shades and the alarm clock which blazes “2:03” in digital red numbers in the darkness of their bedroom. She doesn’t answer aloud, which is often answer enough, and he reaches out, fumbling around her pillow for a moment, before he gently rests a hand on her cheek and pulls her up close to him.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Dave Strider
Kudos: 9





	Six Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago and then just, decided to post it I guess. A little embarrassed this is my first fic of 2021 though.

Jade crawls into bed carefully with a yawn and rubs at her eyes as she settles against the pillows. She’s been fighting with the baby to get her to sleep for half an hour and she is excited to be back in her bed. The rocking chair in the nursery is not necessarily uncomfortable, and she has certainly fallen asleep in it many times before, but it’s nothing compared to the plush mattress and her husband’s warmth.

Dave was still sleeping when she’d gone to check on Anna, who had only just started to fuss when Jade woke up but within a few minutes was screaming at the top of her lungs for no apparent reason and it left Jade feeling grateful that she’d turned the baby monitor off on her way into the nursery.

“Baby asleep?” He murmurs as she lays down, and she is too tired to jump but she is certainly startled. Dave obviously notices, laughing a little at her. She folds her glasses up and rests them on the end table, next to his shades and the alarm clock which blazes “2:03” in digital red numbers in the darkness of their bedroom. She doesn’t answer aloud, which is often answer enough, and he reaches out, fumbling around her pillow for a moment, before he gently rests a hand on her cheek and pulls her up close to him.

She lets out a confused little noise and opens her mouth to question him before he presses forward to kiss her, and she just sighs against his mouth and kisses him back. The last six weeks since their daughter was born has probably been the most time that Dave and Jade have spent together since they first got married five years ago, since she’d tried to optimize her maternity leave for most time spent with the actual baby and not just eating potato chips during office hours while she incubated and thus is not back at work for months yet. Really, their only time apart is when he goes to the coffee shop down the block to write.

And yet they have not had sex since two nights before their daughter was born, because Anna seems to act like a perfect little alarm that goes off anytime Dave and Jade are about to get down to business. The tail end of her pregnancy had seen her swinging violently between being too overheated and uncomfortable to even cuddle her husband and wildly horny (sex had been awkward with the softball glued to her stomach, but not impossible). For the first couple of weeks after Anna was born, they were both too consumed with their brand new baby to really be interested in sex, and though her labor had been fortunately pretty easy, Jade had still needed some time to heal, anyway. But over the last couple of weeks, they’ve both started to feel the “locked in the house together all of the time, still very much in love, fuck are your tits even bigger now that she’s out” vibe and having a screaming infant at any given hour has not been particularly conducive to eliminating that.

Basically, the kiss gets heated very quickly, no matter how sleep deprived the both of them are (and dear God, is Jade sleep deprived-- they’re both running on fumes sleep-wise, but at least Dave gets coffee, while Jade must remain caffeine-free as long as she’s breastfeeding) or the fact that their daughter had just been screaming her head off a matter of minutes ago. In fact their sleeping infant in the other room (they hadn’t been trying for a baby or even really planning on having kids when they found out Jade was pregnant, and they’d had to start the process of moving immediately into a two bedroom house to accommodate their incoming houseguest; they haven’t even finished unpacking all of their things) is probably the farthest thing from Jade’s mind as very quickly her husband’s kisses are trailing from her mouth down to her neck and he’s rolling over to hold himself over her on his forearms and she’s tossing her head back into the pillows. “Dave, that’s nice…” She murmurs, as though he needs the reassurance and hasn’t known what she likes for over a decade now.

Foreplay is important. She knows this, they both know this. It’s an essential part of sex that allows both partners to get sufficiently aroused and makes sure everyone is prepared and comfortable and their bodies are ready, Kakashi-sensei. But their foreplay, at this point, has been an agonizing process dragged out across three weeks at this point and they have been interrupted at the “mouth-trailing, hickey-leaving” stage about four times too many for Jade to still be as enthused about letting it play out (though honestly, she’s not sure if this is better or worse than when they are interrupted when they’ve already started to have sex, and fuck, she’s  _ right there _ and then the baby monitor is going off and they have to frantically pull apart and remind themselves that their infant won’t be able to tell that they were just fucking so they should just go straight to the nursery).

Jade slings her legs over his hips and uses them to pull him down against her in a long, slow grind. They both used to sleep naked, before the baby. Most nights they ended up in that state for non-sleeping reasons and then passed out after, but it also just felt more comfortable and natural to sleep that way even when they weren’t doing anything. Since Anna was born, though, it somehow feels way weirder to sleep naked when their infant could be snuggling between them at any point (or at least, that’s what Dave says, Jade always points out that bodies aren’t inherently sexual and that Anna has spent the majority of her life naked and that she won’t remember any of this, anyway), so they are infuriatingly both half-dressed.

Dave is wearing more than she is, but that’s often the case. Jade does not like clothes. She’s sure John would have been horrified to know truly how much time his little sister spent naked around their apartment before, but that’s why they’ve never told John about that. Dave’s cotton sweatpants are very comfy to cuddle, and the way that they hang on his hip bones has definitely had her eyes wandering lately, but they are not incredibly conducive to getting him inside of her right this very second, nor are the stolen boxers that she’s wearing. If she had magic powers she’d evaporate them with her mind, or maybe just make her daughter sleep for long enough that she could enjoy stripping him down properly.

“Shit, baby,” she starts as he drags his teeth over her neck, her voice high and breathy, but in a moment of word association she moves a hand to rest on his chest and hold him at bay. “Mm, the baby… Anna  _ just _ went down.”

“She’ll be fine,” Dave reassures, the same way that he does every time. Historically, Jade has always been the hornier one, has always pushed things a step further and then a step further than that until they were stumbling to the nearest flat surface and leaving clothes strewn around the kitchen floor and struggling to explain burns after they’d pressed just a little too close to the coffee machine while it was still on, but she thinks the last few weeks must have been getting to him as badly as they have her. Beyond that, though, she knows her husband, and she knows that he adores their daughter more than anyone else in the world, even her (and how could she blame him? They created a little person and she would do anything to keep that person safe and see who she became). If he did not believe Anna would be okay, he wouldn’t be pushing for this.

Jade lets out a little sigh, sliding her hand up from his chest to rest on his cheek. “I just don’t wanna wake her up. She needs sleep. Shit,  _ we _ need sleep.” She murmurs, and he looks at her with furrowed brows.

Leaning down to give her another long kiss, though this one is slower, less heated, he eventually presses his forehead against hers. “Jade. Babe. Darlin’. Love of my life,” he breathes softly, his Texan accent showing through much stronger when he’s sleepy. It does a lot to put her at ease already. “If you seriously want to stop you know I’d never push you into anythin’ you weren’t comfortable with. But you can’t be so afraid of her, hon.”

“I’m not--” She starts, and then just huffs, her cheeks flushing. Her eyes trail to a suddenly very interesting spot on the wall over his shoulder and she bites her lip. “She cries  _ every time. _ It’s like she has some sixth sense. And I can never figure out what’s wrong, and by the time I’m gettin’ back in bed you’re tuckered out, too. I know that babies sleep fitfully and that she’d probably wake up anyway, but what if we don’t do anything and then she sleeps through the night for the first time? What if it’s just us being loud and waking her up or something? I just…” She swallows, her eyes sliding back up to his face, which has softened significantly. “I always feel like such a bad mom, Dave. I never know what to do for her, and I’m  _ so tired _ , and she likes you more than me--”

“Hey, hey,” he starts, immediately quieting her. He leans down and presses a kiss against her cheek, and then another against her other cheek. “She doesn’t like me more than you. She’s six weeks old, she can only see like ten inches in front of her face and she zones out in as many seconds. Her life is sleep and shit and food and you’re the one who provides the food which makes you like 33% of her entire world, at minimum. If you think she likes me more than you then you’re going off a bad metric. Like, what, she smiled for the first time a few days ago when I was singin’ to her? Sure, but she held a smile for like three whole minutes when her Uncle John picked her up yesterday so that means he’s probably her favorite person by that metric. Which like, fair, I’m not dissin’ it, but I think it’s probably not John. Just a sneaking suspicion.” He seems to realize that he’s getting off topic now because he refocuses with a third little kiss against her jaw, and then drops his head down to rest against her shoulder. “Not having this mythical intuition for exactly what’s wrong all of the time with our six week old doesn’t make you a bad mom. She’s an infant.  _ She _ probably doesn’t know what’s wrong. So maybe let’s chill out a little with that negative self-talk, a’ight?”

It’s dumb, she thinks, that that makes her feel like she’s gonna cry. It’s dumb and unfair and she moves her hands to his cheeks and pulls him up into an insistent kiss because he’s always had such a way with words and he knows exactly what to say to settle her.

He makes a little noise against her mouth, a “mnuh” of protest at her lack of response, but his protests seem to disappear quickly as her kisses get more and more heated (when, to be honest, they had already been pretty heated to start with) and her hips press up harder and harder against his. After a little while she sort of rolls her hips against his, and it’s through three layers of fabric but it’s still stimulation and it’s enough to make both of them shudder and Dave let out a little grunt against her mouth. He quickly gets back into the thick of it after that, a fact that she’s grateful for, and one of his hands grabs one of her wrists and presses it down against the bed while his other hand presses up the leg of her boxers (which are actually  _ his _ boxers, but she’s wearing them, so).

With only one hand free now, she’s a little less certain of what to do with it, but soon Dave is trailing his kisses away from her mouth and toward her neck again and she moves her hand to tangle into his hair so she can keep his mouth close to her in case he gets any funny ideas.

It hardly matters, since after a minute he’s moving his other hand to grab that wrist and pries her hand from his hair to pin it against the mattress, too. She’s breathing hard, now, and he’s pulled away from her neck just to look down at her, his eyes on hers, and the intensity of his gaze is enough that she hardly notices the bags under his eyes (and nearly forgets that she’s probably got a matching set of her own). She swallows, raises a brow and tilts her head slightly. He chuckles a little under his breath and lets go of her wrists.

She debates whether, this time, she is allowed to move them or not. She barely gets to think about it before he pushes a hand up her shirt and grabs a fistful of her chest, ripping a gasp out of her before she can stifle it. Her chest had been sensitive long before Anna was even a concept, and that had only been heightened by her pregnancy and then even further when she started breastfeeding, and Dave is aware of all of this. He brushes his thumb over her nipple, which hardens under the touch, and a shudder rips through the rest of her body. “ _ Dave _ ,” she breathes, dropping her head back against the pillow, though not so far that she can’t see his mouth form a lopsided smile which is very cute and probably has no place in the bedroom. Until now, his hand has just sort of been stuffed up her shirt, but now he uses his other hand to carefully roll her shirt up her stomach until, eventually, her breasts are exposed. She realizes, belatedly, that it was not a smile-- it was a smirk. But it hardly matters, because he immediately presses his mouth down and rolls his tongue over her nipple, making her moan.

“Jesus Christ, Dave,  _ please _ ,” she begs, but she doesn’t even know what she’s begging for. One of his hands slides up along her skin until it’s at her other breast, and he fondles her at the same time as he teases her with his mouth. There is a part in the very back of her mind that thinks he is probably lucky that she had just fed Anna, or perhaps he’d already considered that probable reality. Either way, it means she’s not dripping milk into his mouth, which would probably ruin the entire thing. After a while of this his hands eventually trail down, and he tugs his boxers off of her, leaving her bare beneath him.

She’d be embarrassed about how wet for him she already is if they weren’t both already used to it. After over a decade together she doesn’t think Dave would expect her to become less easy, nor will he begrudge her for it. Now that clothes are coming off, though, she officially moves her hands from where he’d had them pinned before to grab the waistband of his sweatpants. She shoves them down, lets out an indistinguishable grunt when she’s subsequently confronted with his boxers. She had known that he was wearing them-- Dave is weird about underwear, is always wearing them if he’s wearing other clothes even if they both know that he’ll be removing them later (their  _ wedding night _ , he’d worn boxers on their  _ wedding night _ )-- but that doesn’t mean she has to be pleased about it.

Just as she is moving her hands to hook on the waistband of his boxers, though, there is a soft cry over the baby monitor (which she had turned back on in case of this exact scenario-- or, well, maybe not  _ exact _ \-- when she’d come back to bed) and she groans. Dave, though, holds up a finger, staring at the baby monitor with furrowed brows as though he can focus hard enough and mentally will their baby back to sleep.

“Dave, c’mon, scoot,” she murmurs after a second when a slightly softer but still distinctly  _ there _ cry comes over the baby monitor. Dave still just holds up his finger though, and she sighs. Really, she’s starting to be annoyed with him, but she does her best to muster her patience. After another minute with no more cries, she raises a brow up at her husband while he grins down at her smugly, as though to say  _ I told you so _ . “She could still wake up, you know,” she huffs.

“That,” he starts, chuckling a little under his breath and dipping his face down to her neck, “is an excellent point.” He latches onto the skin there, sucking hard at it, and she sucks in a sharp breath through her teeth. She scrambles to push his boxers down before the baby wakes up again, and she can hardly see it because her glasses are off, but she can feel his erection pressing up against her stomach the moment the fabric between them is gone. He pulls off of her neck to suck a breath in through his teeth when the cold air of their bedroom hits his cock, which is hot and throbbing with the amount of blood in it at present.

He moves his hands to her knees and presses her legs insistently spread. When he lines up she feels something in her guts tighten in anticipation, and she slides a hand up into his hair. “Come here,” she murmurs, and pulls him down for a kiss. At the same time that their lips make contact, he presses inside of her, and she supposes it is a strategic move as he immediately swallows up her moan.

The way that he has her legs pressed spread like that makes the angle he starts to thrust into her at all the better, and she gasps and moans against his mouth between kisses, until eventually she throws her head back against the pillows with a soft little cry of pleasure.

He slides a hand up over her mouth, huffing. Without him holding her leg down, it cannot get down quite as flat against the mattress, so she simply lets it straighten up and settle against his hip. “Jesus Christ, Jade…” He grunts, pressing his forehead into the crook of her neck. “I swear to God, nothin’ gets me closer to cumming than your fuckin’ moaning.”

She would point out that, then, by that logic, he should stop covering up her mouth, but she knows that they still need to be at least somewhat quiet so they don’t risk waking Anna up if either of them wants to get off at all. Like they always do, they devolve quickly into a mess of hard, fast thrusts that leave her breasts bouncing in a way they didn’t used to before she was pregnant and they got fuller. Dave has certainly noticed-- and certainly notices this time, too, his face trailing down from her neck to her breasts to press open-mouthed kisses against her chest again. He’d told her when they started dating that he was an ass man, not a tits man, but the last several months have indicated to her that maybe he likes them more than previously estimated.

When her moans against his hand have lessened in frequency, he slides his hands to her hips and she wraps her legs around his, and he uses the new leverage offered by the position to pull her to meet his thrusts in the middle. It only makes her breasts bounce harder in his face, and he wraps his mouth around her nipple again and laves his tongue over it and moans against her skin and it’s so much sensation that she can’t help but let out another soft little cry as she throws her head back into their pillows. She turns her head to the side, her cheek pressed into the pillow, and to the best of her ability bites the pillow to stifle the rest of her noises.

This is a good call, as Dave does not let up at all in his torment. In fact, he drags his teeth over her nipple which makes her toes curl, slams his hips harder into hers. It’s not as bad, though, as when, a moment later, he pulls his face away from her chest and presses his mouth up to let out soft little grunts right against her ear. He knows how bad hearing his little noises has always affected her. Dave has always been relatively quiet during sex, so the times that he lets himself go always affect her the most.

With how tired she was before and how lost in pleasure she is now, it is hard to really keep track of how long they are going at it before she is teetering at the edge. She knows that it’s long enough that he starts to murmur soft praise in her ear, and equally knows that it takes a while for Dave to get mushy.

“I’m so in love with you,” he says softly, and he does not even sound out of breath. Jade does not know very much about Dave’s dating history before her (she knows he dated Terezi, knows that he is bisexual and had a couple of boyfriends before they got together, but she’s not clear on much else), but she knows that he was generally more experienced (which is likely aided by the fact that he is a couple of years older than her) and that, through whatever means, he’s always had more stamina than her. “21-year-old Dave was so shallow and so did not deserve you and I’m so glad you chose me anyway. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Jade.”

She turns her head to catch his mouth before he can say more, because she can’t very well keep having sex with him if she’s a puddle. The idea that  _ Dave _ had been shallow when they had gotten together seems funny to her, when her thought process had been that there was a cute boy at a party who looked a couple of years older and could probably have acquired drinks for her. If someone had told her, at 19, that she would one day marry that boy and one day have a baby with that boy and have sex with that boy at two in the morning while trying not to wake that baby with that boy up, she probably would have cried thinking that they were making fun of her.

His pace has slowed down quite a bit now, much softer and sweeter, and just as she is about to mentally bemoan the loss of the roughness that she’s always loved he slides a hand down between them and rubs at her clit with two fingers, swallowing up her moans again.

It’s not long after that that she is unraveling. Really, Jade is always putty in Dave’s hands and he could probably make her cum on command if he said it in that low, grunty voice right in her ear, but what really surprises her is the sudden feeling of warmth pooling in her gut in sync with the sudden spring of a coil and she realizes with no small amount of satisfaction that he is cumming with her. It’s only happened a handful of times over the course of their entire relationship, and she thinks the last time had been when his Bro had died and they hadn’t been able to have sex for a couple of weeks because they’d just been so busy making funeral arrangements-- and that had been two entire years ago.

He has the courtesy to roll off of her before his bones become liquid, but his arm is heavy where it is strewn over her waist.

She glances over at the alarm clock as she slides down and sees what looks like “2:51” in the alarm clock’s same burning red (no glasses). She turns to face away from it, tucking her face into Dave’s chest where the light can’t bother her. “That was pretty fast for you,” she mumbles, sliding a hand up to his chest next to her face to rub affectionate little circles into his skin.

“Oh hush,” he laughs, but he knows as well as she does that she’s just teasing him. “Guess I was just pent up. It’s been a month and a half, sue me.” She holds up her hands in surrender, and then drops them back down against him. He brings his arms up to wrap around her and presses a kiss against the top of her head. A moment later, he moves a hand up, presumably to pull a hair out of his mouth, and she snorts, but she’s too sleepy to comment on it.

With Dave’s warmth and his arms around her, it doesn’t take Jade very long to fall asleep. She’s averaging three hours of sleep a night with no caffeine, and it’ll probably only be a couple more hours before Anna wakes up demanding food or attention or a new diaper, anyway, so cuddling with her husband in a silent-for-once house is basically the ideal condition to go to sleep in. And, sure enough, when she hears crying over the baby monitor and glances over at the alarm clock with no glasses and bleary eyes, it looks like it’s about 5:24 AM (or 6:24, or 5:29, or 6:29, but really that’s only an hour and five minutes’ difference). But the spot next to her is already empty, and when she squints back up at the dark of their room, Dave is pulling his sweatpants on.

He leans down to press a kiss against her forehead and gently brushes his hand over her cheek. “Get some more sleep, babe,” he mumbles, and he doesn’t give her time to respond before he is leaving the room to go tend to their wailing infant. She sinks back down against the mattress, her cheek squishing against his still-warm pillow. A moment later, she hears the very familiar sound of her husband over the baby monitor, murmuring to their daughter and then, after a moment, singing very softly to her. It’s not like the rap that he used to do when they met (and which he still listens to, but does not attempt to mimic so much), but it’s not so much like traditional lullabies either. It’s just… Dave, singing to their baby. She smiles softly to herself as she dozes off again, Anna’s crying tapering off in time with her as Dave lulls them both into rest.


End file.
